Plano B
by vanessamatos
Summary: Depois que House estraga sua noite Cuddy tem que partir pra um Plano B... Fic pra o desafio HilsonXHuddy


Estava atônito

**Título:** Plano B  
**Autor:** Vanessa Matos

**Gênero: **Romance/Comédia

**Categoria:** Huddy  
**Advertências:** Tem cena de sexo...então melhor ter cuidado...hahaha

**Classificação:** NC-17  
**Completa:** (X) Yes () No  
**Disclaimer:** Os personagem não pertencem a mim...

**BETA:**Amandinha

Fic feita para o desafio HilsonX Huddy...

**SINOPSE:** _Depois que House estraga sua noite Cuddy tem que partir pra um Plano B..._

**Plano B**

Estava atônito. Não acreditava no que seus olhos viam. Lisa Cuddy estava mais que bela. Suas curvas estavam bem delineadas naquele vestido preto, ultra sexy. A maquiagem em sua face era fraca e ressaltava a cor dos seus olhos. Caminha de maneira bem sensual em direção ao estacionamento do hospital. Gregory House a seguia desde que a viu adentrar dessa maneira no elevador. Não era de praxe que se arrumasse dessa maneira no hospital. Deveria ser algo realmente muito importante. Mesmo com bastante dificuldade, pois sua perna doía demais naquela noite, conseguiu segui-la.

Lisa para de frente a uma Mercedes prateada. Um jovem alto, moreno, com traços bastante latinos, a aguardava encostado no carro. Assim como ela, estava vestido impecavelmente. A mesma sorri quando se aproxima, e sela os lábios dele com um delicado beijo, fazendo o ódio do médico ir as alturas. O mesmo havia parado bem próximo, mas a sombra da enorme árvore o escondia, e o casal não o via. O jovem abre a porta do carro pra ela, e saem rumo a algum lugar, deixando o House bufando de ódio.

"**Quem ele pensa que é? Isso não vai ficar assim..."**

Sua mente fervia. Iria encontrar uma maneira de melar mais esse encontro dela. Se não era dele, também não seria de mais ninguém. Volta mancando para sua sala, apanha sua mochila e a chave da moto e segue rumo à execução do seu maligno plano.

Dirige pelas avenidas da cidade e em pouco tempo chega em frente a casa dela. A mesma estava escura, não havia ninguém ali.

"**Óbvio que não se arrumaria daquele jeito pra vim pra casa!! Mas, do jeito que conheço aquela ali, a noite com certeza irá terminar aqui!!"**

Resolve fazer plantão na casa dela, a espera do casal. As horas iam passando e a noite esfriando. O mesmo resolve sentar-se debaixo da árvore que havia no jardim da casa, afinal os vizinhos podiam desconfiar se o visse parado tanto tempo em frente a casa dela, e chamar a policia. Lá dentro era mais seguro.

Pular o muro dela fora fácil. Já fizera isso milhares de vezes. E senta-se debaixo da árvore, mas por pouco tempo, algo chama atenção dele. A janela do quarto da mesma estava um pouco entreaberta.

"**Yes!!"**

Vai em direção a janela e depois de muito tentar, consegue abri-la.

"**Sempre descuidada!! Bom pra mim!!"**

Adentra no quarto dela. Fecha a janela e puxa a cortina. Anda pelo escuro e finalmente encontra o interruptor. Liga-o. Clareando o local. Estava no lugar que mais desejava no mundo. O quarto da Lisa Cuddy. A cama estava perfeitamente arrumada. Um lençol branco com flores vermelhas cobria-a a mesma. Senta-se na beirada e fica a imaginar a mesma ali dormindo. Como fantasiava "possuí-la" naquele lugar. Fecha os olhos e era como se estivesse realizando seus desejos mais profundos. Sem muito pensar. Deita na mesma e fica ali hipnotizado pelo cheiro da pele dela, o qual era exalado pelo lençol. Fica perdido entre o mundo real e o mundo das suas fantasias.É despertado pelo som da porta da frente se abrindo e escuta vozes vindo da sala.

"**Eles chegaram!!"**

Levanta-se e de maneira silenciosa vai até o corredor. Onde fica escondido observando os dois. Ambos estavam meio exaltados. Haviam bebido um pouco a mais. O jovem encontrava-se com as mãos entrelaçadas na cintura da Lisa. Os dois riam, enquanto trocavam beijos ardentes. House bufava do corredor. O jovem começa a descer os beijos e agora já se encontrava no pescoço enquanto que descia suas mãos pelas nádegas da Lisa.

"**Epa!! Esse cara não tem noção do perigo... É um homem morto!!"**

O jovem começa a guiar a Lisa em direção ao sofá.

"**Preciso fazer algo antes que seja tarde demais!!"**

Uma idéia louca invade seus pensamentos. Retorna ao quarto, retira toda a roupa que trajava, e vai atéo banheiro, enrola-se em uma toalha branca que havia no mesmo, e molha um pouco os cabelos. Retornando a sala.

Cuddy e o jovem já se beijando com mais intensidade, as mãos da médica já encontravam-se tentando desabotoar a camisa que ele trajava. Quando são interrompidos pelo House...

House: Ham... Ham...!!

Ambos se assustam e o jovem sai de cima da médica. Liberando a visão do House trajando a toalha pra ambos.

Jovem: Quem é você?

Cuddy: House??

House: Hey... Honey!!

Jovem: Honey?!

Cuddy: House o que faz aqui?

House: Hoje é quinta! Esqueceu o que fazemos todas as quintas?

O mesmo mentia. A fisionomia da Cuddy era de supresa, raiva e vergonha...

Jovem: O que vocês fazem todas as quintas?

Cuddy: Nada... Ele está metindo... É um louco!! Sai da minha casa!!

House: Não minta pra o garoto... Honey... Sabe muito bem que as quintas lhe faço aqueles favores sexuais!!

Jovem: Favores sexuais?

O jovem começa a fechar os botões da camisa e a se levantar.

Cuddy: Peter... Não acredita no que ele diz... Ele é um maluco que anda me perseguindo!! E já está de saída...

Jovem: Como ele entrou na sua casa?

House: Boa pergunta... Como entrei doutora?

Cuddy: Sei lá, Ele trabalha pra mim lá no hospital... Deve ter roubado minha chave e feito a cópia, sei lá... Mas, já está de saída...

House aponta pra a toalha...

House: Não posso sair pelado... Honey!!

O Jovem vira-se pra a Cuddy...

Jovem: Você nunca transou com esse cara?

Cuddy não podia mentir. Não andava transando com o House, mas já havia feito isso quando eram jovens. Então fica em silêncio.

Jovem: Ótimo... O otário aqui já está de saída...

Cuddy: Foi há muitos anos. Não tem mais nada entre nós. Volta aqui Peter.

Jovem: Achei realmente que era diferente Lisa... Que poderíamos estabelecer um ótimo relacionamento, mas vejo que estava enganado. Adeus!!

Cuddy: Peter!! Peter!!

O jovem abre a porta e bate a mesma com força, só se escuta o som do pneu, indicando que a Mercedes saiu rapidamente do local. Cuddy fica um tempo olhando pra a porta fechada a sua frente. Atrás dela, House abria um enorme sorriso...

"**Yes!! Conseguir novamente!! Ponto pra o papai aqui!!"**

Mas, antes que pudesse comemorar mais... Cuddy vira-se e o olha com cara de poucos amigos.

Cuddy: Seu cretino... Idiota... Insensível... Egoísta... Mau caráter!!

House: Acabou com os elogios?

Cuddy: O que deu em vocês? Invadir assim a minha casa e estragar meu encontro!! Sabe... Depois de milhares de encontros fracassados, finalmente havia encontrado um cara bacana e você o põe pra correr!! Seu Idiota!!

House: Era uma criança. Te salvei de uma enrascada.

Cuddy: Criança?? Muito mais homem que muitos que conheço!!

House: Isso é uma indireta?

Cuddy: Se a carapuça serviu...

House: hahaha... Aquele garoto não chega aos meus pés.

Cuddy: Olha que chega!!

House: Sabe muito bem que não!!

Ele se aproxima dela... A mesma estava numa situação delicada. Fazia tempos que havia transado. E isso estava começando a afetá-la. Essa noite havia se produzido com o pretexto de tirar seu atraso, mas o House havia posto o cara pra correr. E agora estava ali, usando apenas uma toalha, e olhando pra ela, com aquela cara... Não sabia se agüentaria muito tempo. Resolve entrar no jogo dele, e provocá-lo. Faze-lo se sentir como ela: a subir pelas paredes.

Cuddy: Não sei de nada!!

House: Está duvidando?

Cuddy: Oh Yes!

House se aproxima mais, fazendo-a recuar, mas a parede estava cada vez mais próxima, e chegou uma hora onde não havia mais pra onde correr. Cuddy encontrava-se encostada na parede da sala, e ele ali a sua frente. House fita seus olhos azuis. E pronuncia de maneira bem sensual.

House: Acho que vou ter que lhe mostrar. Como faço uma mulher uivar de prazer em poucos segundos!!

Cuddy sente uma onda quente e alucinante invadir todos os seus poro, fazendo-a suar pela pele e suas pernas ficarem bambas. Se estava brincando com fogo era melhor se queimar logo!!

Cuddy: Só se for agora!!

House não pensa duas vezes. Sela os lábios da amada com um longo e quente beijo. Sua lingua percorre cada centimetro da cavidade bucal dela, enquanto que com as mãos ia descendo o ziper do vestido da mesma. O ar começa a ficar escasso. Então afasta seus lábios, do dela, pra respirar um pouco. E aproveita pra vira-la, colocando-a de costa pra ele.

Desce o ziper bem devagar. Enquanto vai beijando cada centrimentro das costas dela. Quando chega nas pernas, ele desce facilmente e rapidamente. Deixando-a trajando apenas uma pequena e sexy calcinha. Ele ajoelha-se e começa a mordiscar e apertar com força em seus lábios, as coxas da mesma, descendo até próximo dos pés, e retornado posteriormente as costas e parando no pescoço, onde começa a morder de leve, arrancando dela, muito gemidos.

Ela tenta virar-se pra beijá-lo, e pra tocá-lo. Mas, ele impede. E sussurra em seu ouvido:

House: Fica quietinha... Deixa o papai aqui fazer seu trabalho.

Cuddy não questiona. Para de forçar a barra e se entrega por completa as caricias.

Enquanto, mordiscava, beijava e chupava o pescoço. House ia descendo suas mãos pelo ventre dela, chegando a calcinha. Alisa por cima da mesma, arrancando dela, altos suspiros. Põe uma das mãos por dentro, e começa a "acariciar", fazendo-a delirar.

Mas, de repente. Ele afasta-se. Fazendo-a vira-se e encará-lo com bastante ódio.

Cuddy: Por que parou?

House: Oh! Chama seu "namoradinho"... Não disse que o mesmo era muito melhor?

Cuddy olha pra ele com raiva... E se aproxima...

Cuddy: Isso não é um pedido. É uma ordem!

E o beija com ferocidade. House queira se fazer de durão e difícil. Mas, estava excitado demais com o momento. Não resiste.

House: Aqui não!! Quarto!!

Ela não pensa duas vezes, e o puxa até seu quarto. Ao adentrar encontra a cama toda desarrumada.

House: Não tenho culpa! Demorou demais! Tive que fazer um aquecimento...

Cuddy: Cala a boca e me beija!!

House a beija com ferocidade, e ficam trocando um ardente beijo por pouco tempo. Logo ela se afasta dos beijos, e o olha com muito tesão.

Cuddy puxa a toalha, deixando- o nu. "A excitação" dele estava nas alturas... Ela mordiscou os lábios, e seus olhos encararam o dele.

Logo estavam deitados na cama, e House livrava-se da última peça de roupa dela. Ambos estavam agora, nús. Ele por cima dela, trocando caricias fortes e quentes. Quando ele une seus corpos, arranca dos lábios dela, gemidos e gritos jamais pronunciados.

Enquanto movimentava-se lentamente, House sussurra de maneira bem sensual algumas palavras em seu ouvido:

House: É meu corpo... Que deseja!! É a mim que você quer!!

Ela apenas responde com gemidos.

House: Diz... Diz... Diz que é o House que você quer!!

Isso estava fazendo o tesão dela ir as alturas. Aproximando mais o pico do momento. E antes de senti seu corpo estremecer.

Cuddy: É... Você que eu quero... É você que sempre quis...

House: Oh Yes!!

Ouvi-la pronunciar isso. Foi o seu pico. E logo ele preencheu o corpo dela, com seu "melhor", fazendo-a também alcançar sua satisfação, como nunca havia sentido. A sensação era diferente. Sentiu seu corpo continuar se contraindo ainda durante alguns segundos. E quando os lábios quentes dele veio de encontro ao seu, sentiu um calor invadi sua alma.

Após o beijo... Ele desencaixa seu corpo do dela, e cai exausto ao lado. Ficam ofegantes recuperando as forças.

Cuddy: Isso foi incrível!!

House: Lhe disse, honey, sei fazer uma mulher ir ao delírio!!

Ela sorri, e vira-se. Encarando-o. Ele também sorri.

House: Pronta pra um segundo round?!

Cuddy: Só se for agora!!

House: Oh, Yes!!

**FIM**


End file.
